Evil Angel
by sirensoundwave
Summary: Cora was dangerous because she had no heart. Regina, because she does. What if both parts of that ridiculously redundant statement applied to one other character?


Sup. Another plot bunny that gnawed at my leg until I posted it. Anyone familiar with my work can probably guess one of my OC will be in this. Yep. But this isn't a sequel to Parallels. It's more like a prequel that happens at the same time as "The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions". That DP story focused on Sylphine. This OUAT story is mainly about her twin, Gabriel and how he deals with her absence during that time. The purpose is to flesh out his character a bit more. As well as establish the OUAT universe as the 'home' of my Chaos Mages. This is a teaser story (the next update will be a connected story "Once Upon a Time in Everlie") It's the same deal that "A Mother's Love" was to "Parallels". It is important to note that none of my other stories are required reading to understand this one but it may help to read the two that are complete.

Here we go!

***

Felix POV

Of all the Lost Boys, Felix was the oldest by a century or so. That also meant only he knew the truth about their leader. Or rather a version of it. In any case he didn't know what to feel about Henry's finally arriving. It opened up a host of new opportunities...and dangers. From what he understood, meeting this frail, willful child could be their salvation or their damnation.

As he watched Henry join the others in dancing to Pan"s flute, he could not help but wonder what Pan himself was thinking.

***  
Pan POV

He remembered a lot of things from that day.

The most vivid was pain. The pain of utter abandonment by his family. The pain of betrayal from the one person he dared call a friend in this new land. The horrid grip of the noose around his neck; bastards simply hoisted him up in a tree! Not even granting him the mercy of a snapped neck, rather a slow and agonizing suffocation.

There were nights he could still smell his flesh burn as they set the kindling under his dangling body alight. Unable to scream with his windpipe crushed, he merely thrashed around until he blacked out. In his last waking moment, he locked eyes with his so called friend. At least he had the decency to return the gaze, looking ashamed.

_I'm sorry!_ The traitor mouthed, tears in his eyes.

Of course you are, miserable bastard.

Then he was cold, somewhere dark. The fire and rope were gone but still he felt them. Still he writhed in unbearable pain. A voice spoke from nowhere and everywhere.

"You poor child." A young man? Older boy? "I can help you, but nothing is freely given."

"I have nothing..." He moaned in a daze. The boy slowly realized he was lying in the ashes of the tree...and himself. The stars and moon above were all that cast a glow on his mystery companion. The villagers had returned to their homes, leaving the wind to scatter his remains. Secure in the knowledge that the evil witch could no longer harm them.

"Of course you do child." the voice chuckled. "I want you. Your soul. It isn't going to kill you, that ship has sailed to to speak. What you feel is not physical, but that of a wounded soul, a broken heart."

He almost didn't hear him, the agony he felt was overwhelming. He was already damned right? Already dead. Whatever this voice was he didn't care, if it could stop the hurting...

"Whatever you wish! Please just make it stop!"

"As you like. This maybe very uncomfortable."

Too late to ask questions. Something reached into his chest and yanked. HARD. More pain then it was over. He could breath again. He laughed. Actually laughed in relief.

"What I took from you just now, will be returned one day. You may even seek it out. But not until the time is right, when it has healed, will it be yours again. Do you understand?"

"Yes...master." He rose to face the figure suddenly before him; the impossible shadow now cast at his feet showed a face with a cruel smile. The features set in an eerie white light.

"Good. Fly free, my evil angel."

Without another word, both the boy and his shadow took to the sky. Fading out of sight as they flew across the moon.

*end flashback*

Without a pause in his tune, Peter continued to play. Smiling to himself.

***  
Gabriel POV

Gabriel smiled at his new child. Full of hate and malice, without the cumbersome morals that resided in the glowing, beating heart so willingly parted with in the mage's hand. He knew what would happen once he set this creature upon the world. That was the whole damn point after all. The shadow would serve as a balance of sorts, to temporarily replace the boy's heart. Just without the baggage.

He also knew his mother would disapprove of his methods, so would his sister to a degree. But with one in a coma, the other MIA, neither was in a position to nag him so to hell with it. Breaking the rules versus the end of everything.

He set the rule book on fire.

They would see. He was not a bleeding heart but understood the importance of one. How fragile they were, but powerful all at the same time. How utterly invaluable the one he held would become.

So to an observer, the fact that he simply dropped it to be swallowed up by a portal in the ground would suggest otherwise.

Across time and space it tumbled. Falling forever it seemed. Until it reached it's intended destination. A small hospital room just outside of Boston, MA.

The instant it arrived, a pulse of magic caused the equipment and lights to fritz violently. Just as the young inmate gave a final push and a shrill cry escaped tiny lungs.

"Congratulations Emma, it's a boy. Um...Ms. Swan?...Don't you want to hold him?"

***  
Short, I know. But this is a teaser. I'd like to know what you guys think; particularly anyone who's read my other stuff. I have up to chapter 4 of the story to follow in a notebook but won't publish anything else until I finish "Parallels". It will be compliant with the OUAT plot-line until around "Good Form", but that may change depending upon what I think will and won't work from upcoming episodes. Reviews are like huge! Sirensoundwave out!


End file.
